Which Life
by Z28
Summary: Letty walks out of Doms life, and Ciera walks in. Will Dom be able to stay true to Ciera? Will Letty come back for him?


Letty left Dom in late spring. After all the years she wanted something more, and he was not ready to give it to her. Tears ran down both their cheeks the day she moved out and away from the team. Dom sometimes wondered if she would have stayed around if he gave her a ring he imagined she so desperately longed for. He never thought his life would be the same. For as long as he could remember, Letty had been there.

Ciera was a slim five-foot-five horsepower fanatic. With flowing jet black hair and piercing green eyes, she generally got double-takes when she passed by. Ciera just moved to Los Angeles a few weeks earlier. It had always been her dream to live in California and she had finally raised enough money to pursue it.

Friday night was the first night she had ever gone to the infamous street races she had heard about from friends she had met before she moved. Dressed in a silver lace-up tube top, short leather miniskirt, and knee-high boots with a six inch heel, she gained plenty of attention. Her sights were set on the muscular guy in a white wifebeater climbing into a RX7, ready to race. _I must find out his name._ she thought to herself.

A cheery Mexican strolled over to her and introduced himself as Hector. "And just where in the world did a fine lady like you come from?" he asked her, winking.

"The east coast. It's a whole other world there." Ciera replied, somewhat missing her old state of New Jersey, but at the same time excited to continue life in the state of endless opportunities. "Hey, Hector, by chance do you know the name of the guy driving the RX7?"

"The one up to race? Yeah I know him, that's Dominic Toretto. He's a well known face here, wins a lot, builds up some very nice imports."

"Dominic Toretto, eh? Is he here alone?" her eyes twinkled.

" Well, with the exception of his sister Mia, and other members of his team, Leon, Vince, and Jesse, yeah he's here alone. Recently had a nasty breakup with a girl named Letty he'd been with for years. They'd known each other since she was about ten."

"Ouch. Is he approachable, or one of those hardass guys?"

"He loves the ladies' attention. I'll introduce you two when they're done with the race. I think my lady over there is getting a little jealous … let me bring her over." Hector walked over to a petite Asian girl and wrapped an arm around her slim waist. "Yani, this is Ciera. Ciera, my girl Yani."

Ciera extended a hand to Yani. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you new to the area?"

"Hell, I'm new to the entire state. Just taking it one day at a time."

"Yani, Ciera is interested in Dom, so when the race is over I'm gonna introduce them. You can come with me or you can go back to the other girls." Hector told her.

"I'll go keep my sister company. Maybe I'll see you around here again Ciera." Yani turned on a stiletto heel and returned to the sidewalk.

"Look who's coming this way Ciera…" Hector turned her at a ninety degree angle. "Hey Dom! I've got a foxy lady over here who wants to meet you!" he called out. Ciera could feel her face redden.

Dom waltzed over to Ciera and Hector with a slew of girls following. Jealousy panged inside Ciera. "Hey, I'm Dom." He extended a strong hand.

"Ciera." She carefully took his hand into hers and in her mind never wanted to let go.

"Ciera, that's a beautiful name. I know you're not from around here. Let me guess, an east coast girl?"

"Yes, New Jersey. Just moved out here, hoping to start a new life."

"Well, I'm having a party at my place and you are invited. Do you have your own ride or do you want a lift in the Mazda?"

"I don't want to be a burden…" she began.

"No burden, come on." Ciera waved goodbye to Hector and Yani and climbed into Dom's car. She could feel the angry glares of other girls there.

At the party, Ciera met the rest of the team. Her and Dom talked constantly about cars and even some talk about life in general. They were sitting together on an off-white couch away from most of the party attendees. He rested a hand on her bare leg and warmth ran through her veins. She looked at Dom and studied his every inch that was visible to her. Without realizing it, she leaned closer to him and found herself kissing him. He slipped an arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, exploring carefully, dancing it across his tongue, lips, and teeth.

He stood, holding her with one arm while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slipped his free hand under her skirt and discovered she wasn't wearing panties. He teased her pussy with light flicks of his fingers. She tried to press her body down on one of the fingers, yearning for more, wanting it in her. He tormented her a little more, then slid one finger into her, her wetness lubricating it.

Dom carried Ciera up the stairs into his room, the room he shared with Letty for so many years. He almost felt a twang of guilt as he laid Ciera on his bed and crawled on top of her, but he pushed it out of his mind. He pulled the tank top down to expose her 36B breasts, perky with small, pert nipples. He teased them with his tongue before running it down to her navel, and then lifted her skirt to see where his fingers had been just a minute earlier. Ciera was twitching in pleasure, digging her nails into his shoulders as he licked at her pussy, making circular motions with his tongue, sometimes probing inside of her with it, lapping her juices.

He worked his way back up and kissed her neck. She reached down and felt the hardness in his jeans and began to undo the button and zipper. He slipped off her tank top while she slid off his jeans and boxers. Her jaw nearly dropped at his size. While he placed kisses on her neck, she carefully stroked his dick, feeling it stiffen even more. She couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me, Dom."

Dom guided himself into her slowly and could feel her tremble in extreme pleasure already. She dug her medium length Maui blue nails into his back and moaned in ecstasy. He alternated speeds and pulled out moments before a thick stream of cum spurted from the head. Exhausted, he plopped down next to Ciera and put an arm around her.

"That was amazing Dom." Ciera replied, breathing heavily.

"You are amazing. It takes a lot for me to say that." He replied. And he was right, it did take him a lot to say that. He had sampled sex from nearly every girl in that area of Los Angeles. None were as good as Ciera. None except for Letty.

Dom stroked Ciera's hair, and soon Ciera was peacefully sleeping. He nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck and drifted off too.

Three months passed, Ciera and Dom had become serious. She would hang around the shop, and she also spent the nights curled up in bed next to him, normally after a long session of passionate sex. To him though, she meant more than just a lay. That is why he stuck with her.

One of the nights everyone was out doing their own thing, leaving Dom and Ciera alone at the Toretto house. Things began getting heavy, with long hard kisses and wandering hands. Dom carried Ciera to the bedroom again, where he laid her down and slowly stripped off her clothes and dropped them to the floor. He kissed her neck while he entered her and began working in and out of her slowly. When things heated up more, he rolled her over and she moved into the doggy-style position. The pace sped up, both panting heavily, bed creaking under the movement. They never heard the car outside, the footsteps on the stairs, or the bedroom door open.

"Oh my fucking god." Came a female voice at the door. "You son of a bitch."


End file.
